


Special Deliveries

by purinpup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinpup/pseuds/purinpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has had a rough job for the past couple of years, but will an unexpected someone stumble into his life and make it worthwhile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1, this will be a fairly short chapter. As its only covering the blossoming beginning of this fanfiction.

The green haired man plopped onto his couch, stretching, a sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips. He had barely dragged himself home, working late hours took a toll on Roronoa Zoro, who had been working as an officer for the past 3 years. 

"God, I'm starving. I can't cook tonight, or any night soon." He grumbled, picking up his phone and dialing the nearest pizza place's number. 

Zoro wasn't one who enjoyed cooking, mostly because he didn't have the time to learn. His dinner options usually varied from Chinese takeout, pizza, and picking up orders sometimes from local restaurants. Although, nothing was cooked in his spotless kitchen.

He didn't watch TV while he waited for his late dinner to arrive, just stayed in the same position on his couch, it was nice to slow down for once. 

The doorbell rang, finally. The cheesy goodness Zoro looked forward to stuffing his face with, was only a few feet away.

"Coming!" He shouted, grabbing a tip out of his wallet. He stood up, cracking his aching neck and back.

Zoro opened the door to find a blonde delivery man reading the receipt. 

"Roronoa Zoro. One large pizza with extra chee–" The curly browed man looked up at the ever so slightly taller green haired customer. Who looked down on him in a black tank top, muscles exposed. A light blush quickly appeared on his pale skin. 

"Extra chee? Perfect." He winked jokingly at the stranger. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed the pizza, placing the tip in the distracted mans hand. 

He quickly snapped out of it, realizing that Zoro knew he was staring. "U-um thanks. I hope you enj-"

"Haven't seen you around here, I order from this place all the time. You new or what?" Zoro interrupted, leaning in his doorway. 

"That's.. None of your business!" He blushed deeper. "I-I mean... Yes. I picked this up as a second job, my main is being a sous chef at my fathers restaurant." He adjusted his hat.

Zoro gave a genuine smile to the nervous ocean eyed stranger. "Well. Hostile aren't we? Anyways, nice to meet you–" 

"Sanji. Vinsmoke Sanji." He answered. 

"What a cute name. See ya." Zoro responded, shutting the door.

Sanji stood there for a moment. Cute? Tsk. What a flirt, stupid marimo.


	2. Not a Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro doesn't order just a pizza this time.

A few days later it was time to make the call again. Zoro was yearning for a pizza, pepperoni this time. He dialed in the number he knew by heart, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, pick up or delivery?" A voice asked cheerfully. 

"Delivery, please. I'm in your system, Roronoa Zoro. Large pepperoni" He answered. 

"Ah, yes. That's great, anything else today, sir?" 

"Uh, actually. Can you send a certain delivery boy?" He smirked as he asked.

"Haha! If he's available then yes, I don't see why not." The person replied. 

"Vinsmoke Sanji, thanks." Zoro hung up, a pleased sigh echoing through his living room. "Let's see what happens this time, curly brow."

-

Ding-dong.

Ah yes, the anticipation paid off, Zoro threw a towel around his neck, just finishing some afternoon weight lifting. 

"Hey." The tan skinned officer spoke, swinging open the door. 

Sanji rambled as he double checked the receipt. "Why would someone have the nerve to ask me, out of everyone available to deliver a pizza to them as some kind of–" 

"Ohmygod." Sanji spoke under his breath as he looked up to Zoro, maybe down again, definitely examining him, clutching the pizza box. "You again?"

"I don't bite." He chuckled, taking the pizza. 

"You smell like sweat, moss head." He rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip.

"Well I'd retort back with 'You smell like pizza.' But, that's kind of a heavenly scent, well, for me." Zoro shrugged.

Sanji clicked his tongue, slightly smiling. "Not when you work with it almost all the time."

"When was your last break, pizza boy?" Zoro asked, condescending. 

Slit blue eyes glared up at Zoro. "Not recently. Why're you asking?" 

"You're making it sound like a lot of work just for a delivery–"

"You don't know anything about me, I have two jobs. This is a second job I picked up for extra money, I work at my fathers restaurant as a sous chef." He replied, sighing.

"Yikes, that's rough. I know how it is being busy all the time." Zoro answered, he began to have sympathy for the blonde. 

Sanji shrugged, "What're you gonna do, right? Well I've gotta get–"

"Actually," Zoro leaned to a small table near his door, grabbing a pen out of a cup. He uncapped it, gently grabbing the blonde's hand.

"H-hey! What're you doing? I swear–" Sanji questioned, a bit in shock as he realized Zoro was writing down numbers on his palm. He allowed him to finish, not continuing to struggle.

"There's my number. It would be nice sometime if you came over, I have a kitchen. It sounds like you enjoy cooking, so think about what you might make. Huh, curly brow? Then gimme a call." Zoro flashed a smirk in his direction. 

"Y-you!!" Sanji called out, before getting the door shut in his face. "Hey!" He knocked again, sighing. "I didn't get my tip, shitty officer!" 

"Oh, I think you seeing me in my hot, sweaty glory was QUITE the tip!" Zoro shouted back at the door.

Nothing after that. Sanji was on his way back to work, flustered, he bit his bottom lip and walked off.


	3. An Invitation to Where?

It was Friday, Zoro's day off. And even better, it was 11 a.m. A lot of daylight left for him to get a few things done. He got out of his car, adjusting his light jacket, for a summer day it was getting pretty cool out. Locking his car behind him, he entered the town's grocery store. Sunny Town was pretty nice, doesn't sound like the name of a town Zoro would live in, but it would suffice. 

"Hey, Zoro!" A sweet and soft voice called out. 

A woman with long orange hair waved to him, her grocery lane clear, the customer she had just checked out pushing off with their items. 

"Oh, hey, Nami. You working today?" Zoro smiled back, grabbing a basket near her lane. 

"Mhm. It's a drag. Especially for Vivi, she wanted to try out this new restaurant Luffy has been bragging to us about." She explained, propping her elbows up on her counter. 

"Huh. That sounds pretty fun, maybe we should plan to go when you're not busy. How about tomorrow? I have the weekend off." Zoro proposed, ruffling through his messy green hair.

"Uhm, yeah! That sounds pretty cool actually, and I'm glad you're coming. They've been asking about you, but you're always busy with work." Nami smiled. 

"Well, sounds great. You can text me the address and I'll meet you guys there around 7." 

Zoro and Nami exchanged waves bye, then he went on his way to get his needed groceries. 

The list was pretty short, considering he lived alone and didn't need any ingredients for regular cooking. He was out before he knew it, heading home, unpacking his groceries.

He finished some laundry, placing the basket onto his large bed. His room was a beautiful light beige, copper wall decor hung around, along with three swords displayed above his tv that sat across from his bed. When he had first moved here, Nico Robin, a close friend of his, made sure he had nice interior. She loved architecture, interior design, and always assisted her friends with making their homes look beautiful. 

As he folded laundry, someone kept crossing his mind, no matter how much he were to focus on only his folding and hanging.

Sanji.

Why was he thinking of him? Tsk. What an idiot. He has to plan for tomorrow, after all it seems like a pretty nice place, Zoro wanted to look presentable.


	4. The Baratie?

"Zooooro!!!" 

The green haired man was tackled with a big hug as he entered the restaurant. A black haired boy smiled up at Zoro, he returned the smile.

"Hey Zoro! I haven't seen you in forever. Sorry you haven't had fun with us lately, we've missed you like crazy." Monkey D. Luffy pouted. Luffy was a friend from high school, and has been ever since then. He was quite energetic and loved his friends, obviously. 

"Haha, hey, Luffy. Glad I'm here now." Zoro smiled at a giggling Vivi and Nami, having their own conversation. 

"Right this way! Your table is ready." A cheerful employee said as he led them to an open table. They all seated and were handed menus. Ordered drinks and talked among one another.

"Your waiter will be right back with your drinks." The employee assured, walking off towards the back. 

"So Zoro, has anything interesting happened since we've all spoken?" Vivi asked, sipping some tea through a straw with a smile. 

"Uh, actually. I met this guy, well. It's not a big deal..." Zoro began to blush. 

"Ooooooh!! Zoro's in loooove!" Nami and Luffy chimed in unison.   
"Who is he?" Nami asked in a demanding tone. 

"Here are your drinks." A sweet voice said, setting down drinks on their table. He was setting the last drink down onto the table, Zoro's, before his hand stopped halfway, his eyes snapping up to meet the steel colored one.

"Speak of the devil." Zoro smiled, smirking to his friends, then back to Sanji.

"Excuse me?" A confused Sanji asked as the moss haired officer's friends giggled, more than Zoro expected. 

Then Zoro became just as puzzled as the waiter. "H-huh?" 

Luffy, Nami, and Vivi exchanged looks and cackles they tried to stop. That week, Sanji had been speaking to them about a man he thought was cute as well, time after time, mentioning him. They would've never thought they were talking about each other. Soon a few seconds later, the laughter ended in some sighs. 

Zoro and Sanji exchanged eye contact "What the hell?" They both said at the same moment, same confusion in their voices. 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled, tapping Sanji's shoulder. "This is your 'special customer'?" He asked, allowing everyone to hear him, he wasn't good at whispering. 

Zoro smirked, sipping his water. "I'm your special customer?" 

"L-luffy!" Sanji growled.

"Saaaan-ji?" Zoro cooed cutely, experimenting. 

Sanji's face grew hotter than it ever has, a deep rose blush across his face as he made minimal eye contact with the officer. "Wh-wh-what-what would y-y-you-" he began, his pen shaking a bit in his hand as he prepared to write down their orders.

Zeff, his father, watched from the kitchen window. The other cooks and employees soon started watching this very odd scene as well.

"I've never seen him get like that before... Who is that kid?" Zeff whispered to one of the cooks, pointing at the green haired man. 

"He busted my cousin for selling weed last month, he's a cop." A cook replied back. 

"Hmm... This is entertaining." Zeff shrugged. 

Sanji successfully wrote down their orders, his blush relieved to a light pink shade as of right now. He fixed his blonde hair, sighing.

"That was-" Vivi began.

"Hilarious!" Nami finished, looking at both Zoro and Sanji. They would make a nice couple. 

"So, curly brow. You have my number. We should go out sometime soon, okay?" Zoro said. 

"U-Um. Sure, yeah. Yeah. Definitely." He replied, smiling at Zoro as he walked off.

"He asked him out!" Zeff called louder than expected, Luffy's table staring over at him. The blonde mustached man awkwardly stared back before beginning to walk off.

"Stupid geezer! Oh my god." Sanji rolled his eyes, heading back to the kitchen.

Zoro watched the blonde walk off, a satisfied grin on his face. 

"He's adorable." Zoro muttered under his breath.


	5. Are you Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji finally have their first date.

Chapter 5: Are you free?

Sanji sat in his one bedroom apartment, it was quite shabby. He always struggled meeting rent, it was his biological father's apartment complex, he put Sanji in the worst one. Although, this was the only place he could even afford to live, it made him sick. 

He clutched his iPhone, his thumb almost clicking 'Call', the contact? Roronoa Zoro. 

"Come on. It's been two weeks, I have to do th-" Sanji spoke to himself, stopping mid-sentence as he realized he clicked call. What had he done, should he hang up? No. He waited, listening to the ringing.

"Helllllo?" Zoro questioned, this being an unfamiliar number. 

"It's me, I finally decided to call." Sanji answered, sighing under his breath. 

"Well, I don't know any Me's, you got the wrong number?" Zoro replied. 

Sanji could just hear the pleasure in his voice from cracking that joke, shitty marimo. "Haha, very funny. Anyways, meet me at the Super Olvia." 

"That coffee shop? Now?" Zoro questioned. He knew the owners, Robin and Franky. They had been married for a few years now, opened that coffee shop together too. It was named the Super Olvia, after Robin's mother. Franky insisted it had super in the title. 

"We need to have our first date, don't we?" Sanji insisted, he couldn't believe he just said that, so cocky. 

"See you in an hour." Zoro replied, hanging up, kept it short and sweet. 

"That went much smoother than I expected." Sanji smiled, changing out of a tee into a button up shirt. He brushed through his fluffy blonde hair, reaching for a tie, stopping himself. He didn't want to look overly upscale. Spraying on some cologne, he headed out.

-

Sanji sat at a two seated table in the cafe, sipping a flat white, cream in the shape of a flower decorated the top of the coffee. He admired how beautiful this place was, plants hung around, various types of flowers as well. He was overjoyed to have his first date with Zoro, just the thought of seeing him after 'the incident' made him clam up. 

He knew that the officer understood how he felt about him, so he didn't continue to worry about the events that day. After all, he had other things on his mind, hopefully he didn't spill his heart out to Zoro over the recent hard times he has had. Though, he had a strong feeling it'd become obvious. 

Soon, Zoro entered, he spotted Sanji. He was dressed in a baby blue button up shirt that brought out the small lighter blue flecks in his deep ocean eyes. He admired him from afar for awhile before walking over to the table, casually, as if he hadn't just been starting at him for a minute and a half. He sat across from Sanji, taking off his jacket as he hung it over the back of his chair. 

"You get lost on the way here?" Sanji teased, smirking at him. 

"N-no. A little." Zoro admitted. "How're you?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Eh, I'm alright." Sanji faked a smile, his week had been pretty rough. His biological, quite evil, father was badgering him for the rent. He impulsively called Zoro feeling maybe it would help bring his spirits up.

"Hello, Zoro. Are you and Sanji on a date, this lovely day?" A tall woman with long black hair approached them, she wore a floral bell sleeved blouse, a maxi skirt and had a lilac apron strung around her waist. 

"You could call it that, Robin. And I'll take some black coffee." Zoro smiled at her.

"Oh, we're on a date, are we?" Sanji asked, sipping his drink, a slight smile appearing.

Zoro simply blushed, glaring at Sanji.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? You two seem to click well." Robin cheerfully replied. 

"Me, and him? Please." Sanji rolled his eyes. 

Robin began to walk off to prepare Zoro's drink. "Ah, I see, Sanji. You're the type to act completely annoyed with your partner, as if you could never work. When in fact you're a great match." She finished, heading back to the coffee station.

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows, that's exactly what he was doing. Damn it, why did Robin always have to be so philosophical about these things, and not to mention, completely correct. 

Zoro smiled slightly, seeing the blonde in thought about Robin's view on the two.  
"So, rough day? You seem off." Zoro questioned, interlocking his own fingers, propping his chin onto his hands.

"Well." Sanji sighed, ruffling his hair. 

"Tell the nice policeman, young boy." Zoro winked. 

"I w-will, but if you pull that talk again I swear-" Sanji began, his face warm.

Zoro chuckled a bit, leaning back in his chair. "Go ahead."

"It hasn't been a good month, in fact. I'm basically screwed." 

"How so?" Zoro asked, frowning slightly. Sanji was being so open with him, something was up.

"My terrible biological father. I live in his apartment complex, it's all I can really afford. As you can tell, I hate him, probably as much as he despises me. He allowed me to live in the worst one, and he's making me pay rent early, and has no obligation to besides his disgust for me." Sanji spilled out, staring down at his coffee, the once beautiful flower design now but swirls of cream. 

"That's sick. Now I see why you call Zeff your father. This man sounds horrible." Zoro spat, taking his drink from the busy Robin as she quickly handed it to him, waiting other tables. 

"I don't know what to do. And to make it even worse, he sometimes cuts my electricity at the any given moment." Sanji's face scrunched into a pout for a moment, before sighing and taking another sip of his drink.

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed with worry, concerned, he reached across the table and held Sanji's smaller hand, it was warm from the cup of coffee he had held. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly. 

Sanji was surprised at the sudden gesture, he gazed at the worry in Zoro's eyes. His hand didn't move an inch, he kept it there, this was the first comforting touch he had felt in probably forever. 

"Thank you, Zoro." Sanji said. 

"You hardly ever call me by my name." Zoro laughed under his breath. 

"This time feels different." He answered, he felt so calm and safe, this was new.

Zoro's phone buzzed loudly, their hands snatching away from each other. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, reading the text message aloud.

"'Luffy got his leg stuck in a park bench, again.' From Ace." Zoro sighed, cracking a grin.

"...Again?" Sanji cackled under his breath.

"Jeez. He's a grown ass man and he pulls this kid stuff all the time. Ah, well, they need my help." Zoro said slipping his jacket on. "It's weird how we have the same friend circle but have only just now gotten acquainted with each other, huh?"

Sanji smirked, standing up as well. "I'd heard about you, but I didn't think I would fancy some beefy, thick skulled cop." 

"Oh, shut up. Now that you've met me, I'm way better than you expected, right?" Zoro asked, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

Sanji lightly flicked the side of Zoro's face, coming in closer towards his cheek, whispering. "Sure, moss head." He sneered with a wink before running off.

"I could have you arrested!" Zoro joked, following him out. 

"Sorry, you'd never be able to catch me." Sanji called back. 

But in fact, Zoro has caught him. His heart.


	6. Luffy's Sleepover

A few weeks had passed since the coffee shop "date". Zoro and Sanji had begun texting regularly, it was adorable.   
Sanji would send Zoro pictures of beautifully prepared food he made at the Baratie, and Zoro would have a new wacky story every so often from when he was on patrol to tell Sanji all about.

The green haired man was already tucked in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. When suddenly, his phone lit up, he reached over to read the text message he'd just received. 

"'Zoro! Please come over at like 2 tomorrow? It's gonna be a small party! :D A lot of the gang's even staying overnight.'" The message read. Zoro sighed, he had this next week off completely, a beautiful, rare chance for some fun times and relaxation. Why not go?  
He simply replied, "Ok." And then fell asleep for the night. 

The next morning he awoke, fully rested and in need of a shower. 

Around noon, Zoro packed a duffel bag with one change of clothes, his toothbrush, whatever else he felt he needed. He had nothing to do before the event, only to sit around, so why not head over early? Luffy wouldn't mind.

-

"Zoro! You're early." Luffy smiled, inviting him in as he opened up the door. 

"Mhm." He responded, tossing his bag onto the couch.  
Luffy's home was lovely, somewhat messy but, pretty neat. He lived with his brother Ace, his other brother Sabo lived over in the next state. Although, the house was quite big, since Sabo did live with them for awhile. A 4 bedroom 2 and 1/2 bathroom house.   
What did Luffy like the most about it though? The extra large pantry, perfect for holding all his favorite foods and snacks.

"I'm so glad you're here. You gonna stay the night like everyone else?" Luffy smiled. He had also invited Nami, Vivi, and Usopp. 

"I guess I should." Zoro smiled with a shrug. He looked forward to sleeping in one of the many comfortable beds the house contained. "Hey, Luffy? Which room should I bunk in?" Zoro asked.

"Uhm, how about the one down the hallway that's next to the kitchen?" Luffy pointed with a big grin.

Zoro headed down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was beautiful, the bed freshly made, a window letting in the perfect amount of sunlight. 

But.

What was that familiar smell?

Zoro sniffed around the room, it had a recent scent of a familiar cologne. As a police officer, Zoro always took the liberty of being observant to his surroundings. 

The door swung open behind Zoro. He turned to see Sanji, standing in front of him. 

Sanji was wrapped in a smaller towel around his waist, water droplets covered his glistening ripped muscles, and trailed down his sharply defined abs. 

Zoro blushed a deep red, swallowing thickly, examining his blonde friend's body. 

Sanji could only just stand there, his face almost a deeper blush than Zoro's. He took a breath shakily. 

"Z-z-zor-.. M-m-moss.. Head? What're you doing in.. M-my room?" He spoke nervously. 

"Noooo!" Luffy called, running down the hall and into the room. "Crap! Zoro, I forgot to tell you Sanji is staying here for a few day–" 

"Zoro! What the heck did you stuff down your pants?" Luffy questioned innocently, unaware that it was Zoro's growing erection.

"L-L-Luffy! Out!" Sanji shooed him into the hallway, shutting the door in his face. 

"H-h-hey.. Hey. Why didn't you let me o-out?" Zoro asked, sitting on the bed, trying to conceal his 'love' for Sanji's body by sitting in different positions. 

"Damn it. It all happened so fast, I wasn't thinking– Anyways, sorry." Sanji said, sighing. 

"Oh, it's f-fine, I don't mind." Zoro's blush lightened, a smirk appearing on his face.

Sanji clicked his tongue, smirking back. "Close your eye for a second." He demanded, opening a drawer. 

Zoro did as he said, "What would happen if I were to-" he begun. 

"Nope. And you can open now." 

Zoro opened his eye, Sanji was in shorts now, no shirt yet though. "Where's your shirt?" 

"Oh, do I need one?" He smirked at Zoro. 

"N-n–... Are you trying to turn me on or something?" Zoro questioned, frowning at Sanji, his blush still remained. 

Sanji smiled, slipping on a thin tank top. "Oh, I've already accomplished that." 

-

Later that night after everyone arrived, they were binge watching a tv series, snacks scattered everywhere. 

"Finally!" Usopp cheerfully said. "We finished it!" 

Nami and Vivi were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket, Usopp sat with Luffy in his lap. As for Zoro and Sanji, they were awkwardly sitting next to each other, three inches separating them.

Vivi texted something to Usopp, he read it with a small giggle, looking back at her, winking. He tapped Luffy and whispered something into his ear, he nodded, standing up and stretching. 

"Hey. Sanji, Zoro." Luffy spoke, casually reaching for his wallet. 

"Huh?" Zoro replied.

Luffy fanned himself with a wad of money. "I'll give you this snack allowance Ace gave me if you and Sanji... Kiss. On the lips." 

Sanji scoffed. "Snack money? Not enough for me to kiss-"

"It's $65!!!" Luffy giggled, tossing the money at Zoro.

Zoro smirked, counting the money to make sure, as soon as he was, he set it aside. "Cook?" He turned to him, questioning.

"W-well. Just get it over with." Sanji stuttered. 

Zoro stroked up Sanji's jawline, lightly stroking his blonde hair, getting closer, their lips beginning to lightly touch.

Sanji's heart began beating faster, before he knew it he had his arms wrapped around Zoro, kissing him deeply. 

The warm kiss ended, Sanji's eyes opened as he wiped some saliva off of the side of his mouth. 

They both were shocked at how wonderful it was, they both saw it in each other. Realizing they had to play it cool, they both cleared their throats.

"Nice, thanks for the cash, Luffy." Zoro said calmly. 

"Didn't you guys like it?" Nami smirked. 

Sanji's blush gave it away, he stood up. "It's 2 a.m. I'm exhausted, I'll be in my room." He replied, entering his room and shutting the door. 

They all gasped and exchanged conversations about what a cute couple Zoro and Sanji would be, as if Zoro weren't still sitting there. After another hour or two of talking, watching a few shows and playing online games, Zoro began to head down the hall to the room next to Sanji's.

"That's Vivi and I's room." Nami said. 

"Well where do you expect me to sleep?" 

"With Sanji!" Usopp cheered. 

"What! Are you kidding me? All of the other rooms are filled up?" Zoro argued, he couldn't stand the thought of having to sleep with Sanji after that awkward moment. 

"Come on, Zoro. Remember, Ace is here, he's sleeping in his room. So they're all taken." He shrugged.

This was all a big setup by their friends, they knew exactly how to plan the night to make it seem like some big random chance of all this happening. 

-

"Sanj-" Zoro was cut off quickly

"Yeah?" The blonde was curled up in bed awake, before sitting up at the sound of his crush's voice. 

"Look let's just- Not make this weird. I have to sleep with you." Zoro said, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached the empty side of the bed.

"Well, you have the option to sleep on the floor, I've heard you've slept on tables before comfortably." Sanji propped up on an elbow. 

"I-I." Zoro stammered.

"Is it because you want to sleep with me, Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji smirked. 

He called him by his name, he did that cute smirk, and even used his last name as well. Zoro sighed shakily, just responding with an ashamed nod. 

Sanji patted the bed as Zoro slid under the blankets, just but an inch away from Sanji.

"It's already warmer." Sanji purred, facing Zoro. 

Zoro smiled sweetly, ruffling the blonde hair. "Not so shy anymore, hm?" 

Sanji blushed at the sudden touch, holding the hand Zoro was brushing through his hair with. "Moss head, do you."

"Like you? I was going to ask the same to you." He whispered. 

"I-I know its only been about a month, but. I really think you're... Not terrible." Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled Sanji near his chest, stroking his hair and shoulder. "You don't have to say another word. I know the exact feeling, Sanji." 

The blonde smiled, cuddling into Zoro's warm embrace, nodding. He gently placed a kiss onto his collarbone, sweetly licking over the spot afterwards. 

Zoro got chills, clutching Sanji a little tighter. 

"Easy there, marimo." Sanji teased. 

"Hey." Zoro said, pulling off a little bit. "When the whole shower incident happened, Luffy said you're 'staying' with him for a few days. What did you mean?" 

"Well..." Sanji sighed, "I made rent a few hours late, but he still kicked me out." 

"Sanji!" Zoro sat up. "Why didn't you tell me? Idiot." 

"What would you have done, shitty marimo?" The blonde snapped back. 

"Let you stay with me." Zoro scoffed, folding his arms. 

Sanji blushed lightly, clicking his tongue. "See, I thought about that. But, it would've been asking you to move too fast." 

Zoro clicked his tongue, looking at Sanji, then at the bed. "Uh-huh. Moving in together as friends would be 'too forward' but allowing me to sleep with you isn't." He finished with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Sanji hissed, his blush growing deeper. 

Zoro pounced close to Sanji, wrapping an arm over him. "Let's sleep." He said before laying atop the blonde.

"Damn, you're heavy." Sanji huffed. Oh well, he didn't seem to mind, Zoro kept him quite warm.

They both fell asleep for the rest of the night, the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long time. 

-

Zoro sat up quickly, in an unfamiliar bed, he looked around the room. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, his memory regaining.

Right, he was staying at at Luffy's. Where was Sanji though? 

Zoro fell back into the bed, stroking the other half where the blonde had once laid. Not too long after, he got up and began to head out into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Nami smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. 

"Where did Sanji go?" He immediately questioned. 

"Oh, he had to go into work super early today." Usopp said, eating some waffles as Luffy continued to steal strawberries off of his plate. 

Luffy nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food.

Zoro took a seat at the table they were all sitting at, he sipped on his coffee. "Luffy. Sanji is staying with you, huh?" 

He swallowed his food, stretching his arms. "Yeah. His dad or something kicked him out of the apartment complex he was living in. He came here the night before last at like 3 a.m. He was pretty shook up about everything too." 

Zoro frowned, staring out a nearby window.

The boy ruffled through his messy black hair. "But I dunno how long I can let him stay, Sabo is coming back to live here soon. And along with that, Sanji said he'll only stay a couple days at the most, he has this pride thing going on about not letting people help him." 

Vivi sighed, sitting down with them as she brought over a tea kettle and poured some for herself and Usopp who had also asked for a cup. "It's just a terrible situation, I'd let him stay with us, but Nami refused."

Usopp perked up, smiling at the green haired man. "Hey! How about letting him stay with you Zoro? You have two bedrooms."

"Sanji said he would've asked but it would've been moving too fast. Since we both obviously..." He began.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out somehow." Luffy smiled, his positive attitude was contagious. 

"Yeah..." Zoro responded.


End file.
